Sandshrew
/ |dexunova= |dexmokalos=097 |dexalola= / |dexevolution=028 |evointo=Sandslash |gen=Generation I |species=Mouse Pokémon |egg1=Field |body=06 |type=Ground |metheight=0.6 m |imheight=2'00" |metweight=12.0 kg |imweight=26.5 lbs. |ability=Sand Veil |dw=Sand Rush |color=Yellow |male=50 |evo= |2-name = Sandshrew |2-jname = サンド Sando |2-ndex =027A |2-ndexprev = Raichu |2-ndexnext =Sandslash |2-evointo = Sandslash |2-gen = Generation VII |2-dexalola= / |2-species = Mouse Pokémon |2-type = Ice |2-type2 = Steel |2-metheight = 0.7 m |2-imheight = 2'04" |2-metweight = 40.0 kg |2-imweight = 88.2 lbs. |2-color=White |2-egg1=Field |2-body=06 |2-evo= |2-ability = Snow Cloak |2-dw=Slush Rush |2-male=50 }}Category:Pokémon with Alola formes Sandshrew (Japanese: サンド Sando) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I, and an / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation VII which is exclusive to Pokémon Moon. Biology Physiology Sandshrew has a white belly and a yellow back. Its back resembles bricked pavement or walls. It has a short tail, four short legs and a small head. Sandshrew resembles an armadillo, and can curl into a very tight ball: about the size of a basketball. Alolan Sandshrew, having fled the desert due to frequent eruptions, has adapted to the cold climate of the snowy mountains. This Sandshrew has a white belly and an ice blue back. Its back resembles bricked pavement or walls albeit colored ice blue. It has a short tail, four short legs and a small head. The majority of its ice blue body is clad in steel-hard ice armour (also sporting the ice brick pattern). Natural abilities All Sandshrew have the ability Sand Veil, which raises evasion while there is a Sandstorm. All Alolan Sandshrew have the ability Snow Cloak, which raises evasion in Hail. Sandshrew, when in danger, can curl into a ball to defend itself. Alolan Sandshrew lack flexibility and cannot curl into a ball but have an excelling natural defense which makes up for this. They also have natural maneuverability on ice. Behavior Most Sandshrew are timid and they usually run away by digging holes. Despite this nature, they can become braver and more courageous once they're trained by skilled trainers. Evolution Sandshrew evolves into Sandslash once it reaches level 22. Alolan Sandshrew evolves into Alolan Sandslash when exposed to an Ice Stone. Game info Game locations Side game locations Pokédex entries Stats Standard form Alolan form Learnset Leveling Standard form Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= ) 11( )|Fury Cutter|40|95|20|Bug|Physical|Cool|3|0}} ) 14( )|'Magnitude'|—|100|30|Ground|Physical|Tough|1|0}} ) 17( )|[[Swift]]|60|—|20|Normal|Special|Cool|2|0}} |-| Generation V (B2W2)= |-| Generation V (BW)= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= Alolan form TM/HM Standard form Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= Alolan form Egg Moves Standard form Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= , Swinub, Piloswine, Mamoswine, Phanpy, Vigoroth, Pachirisu, Buneary, Lopunny, Cubchoo, Beartic|—|—|10|Normal|Status}} , Phanpy, Donphan, Slakoth, Vigoroth, Slaking, Zigzagoon, Linoone, Torkoal, Spinda|—|100|15|Normal|Physical}} |-| Generation IV= |Wooper, Quagsire|55|95|15|Ground|Special|Tough|2}} |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |[[Sneasel]]|50|95|35|Steel}} Alolan form Tutoring Standard form Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= Alolan form Sprites |rbspr = RB 027 front.png |yspr = Y 027 front.png |grnspr = GR 027 front.png |Iback =SandshrewGenI Back.png |gldspr = G 027 front.png |gldsprs =SandshrewShiny Gold.png |slvspr = S 027 front.png |slvsprs =SandshrewShiny Silver.png |cryspr = C 027 front.gif |crysprs = |IIback =SandshrewGenII_Back.png |IIbacks =ShinySandshrewGenII Back s.png |rbysapspr = RS 027 front.png |rbysapsprs =ShinySandshrew RS.png |emeraldspr = E 027 front.gif |emeraldsprs = E 027 front S.gif |frlgspr = FRLG 027 front.png |frlgsprs =ShinySandshrew FRLG.png |IIIback =SandshrewGenIII Back.png |IIIbacks =ShinySandshrewGenII Back.png |dpspr = DP 027 front.png |dpsprs = DP 027 front S.png |ptspr = DP 027 front.png |ptsprs = DP 027 front S.png |hgssspr = HGSS 027 front.png |hgsssprs = HGSS 027 front S.png |IVback = IV 027 back.png |IVbacks = IV 027 back S.png |bwspr = Sandshrew BW.gif |bwsprs = |b2w2spr = Sandshrew BW.gif |b2w2sprs = |Vback = |Vbacks = |xyspr = Sandshrew XY.gif |xysprs = Shiny Sandshrew XY.gif |orasspr = Sandshrew XY.gif |orassprs = Shiny Sandshrew XY.gif |VIback = |VIbacks = |smspr = 027 Sprite Alolan.gif |smsprs = 027 Sprite Alolan Shiny.gif |VIIback = |VIIbacks =}} Appearances Anime Sandshrew made its first major appearance in the episode The Path to the Pokémon League under the ownership of a trainer named A.J. A.J. used brutal methods of training his Pokémon, such as the use of a whip, and was a very strict trainer. * Mira's Sandshrew Trivia * Sandshrew is the first -type Pokémon in National Pokédex order. * Despite what its Stadium Pokédex entry implies, it cannot learn the move Bounce. * Sandshrew could be seen as a counterpart to Vulpix. Both were introduced in Generation I and got Alolan Forms which are both -types (Vulpix being exclusive to Pokémon Sun and Sandshrew being exclusive to Pokémon Moon) that evolve with an Ice Stone. Origin Sandshrew appears to be based on a mouse and an armadillo. Its Alolan Form is based on an igloo. Etymology Sandshrew comes from "Sand" and "Shrew" which is a reference to their habitat and appearance. Gallery Normal Form 027Sandshrew_OS_anime.png 027Sandshrew_OS_anime_2.png 027Sandshrew_AG_anime.png 027Sandshrew_Dream.png 027Sandshrew_Pokemon_Stadium.png 027Sandshrew Pokemon Colosseum.png 027Sandshrew Pokémon HOME.png Sandshrew-GO.png Sandshrew GO Shiny.png SandshrewSprite.png ShinySandstrewSprite.png Alolan Form 027Sandshrew Alola SM anime.png 027Sandshrew Alola Dream.png 027Sandshrew Alola Pokémon HOME.png SandshrewAlolanSprite.png ShinySandshrewSprite.png Alolan Sandshrew-GO.png Alolan Sandshrew GO Shiny.png Alolan Sandshrew concept art.png es:Sandshrew uk:Сендшрю de:Sandan Category:Small Pokémon Category:Mammal Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Light Pokémon Category:Friend Safari Pokémon Category:Pokémon with Alola formes